Mon petit chaperon rouge
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot]RemusOlivier.Il était timide, mon petit chaperon rouge...et inconsciemment...il me donnait encore plus envie de le....croquer...


Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Euh...bizarre ?

Paring : Remus Lupin/Oliver Wood

Disclamers : Les persos m'appartiennent pas ! Sauf eux...le prêtre...XD

Bon, euh...déjà, pour les plus pieux d'entre vous, je suis extrêmement désolée d'avoir écrit ce one shot ! Mais...l'idée m'est venue comme ça, d'un coup ! PAF ! Et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais PAS faire ça AILLEURS que dans une église...n.n° Je suis vraiment désolée ! Gomen ne ! TTuTT

Sinon...Je dois dire que, j'aime vraiment le loup qui est en Lupin...nn Il est adorable, et selon moi, pas net ! XD Mais c'est pour ça qu'il est intéressant à exploiter ! n.n

Voilà, bon ficaaaage ! O°

* * *

Mon petit chaperon rouge 

* * *

Tout était silencieux.

Le silence habituel à une église. Après tout, c'était un lieu de recueillement, de prière...les personnes qui venaient ici ne hurlaient généralement pas à tue tête, ne chantaient pas les louanges du Seigneur haut et fort...

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait personne dans l'église.

C'était normal, tout le monde mangeait à cette heure ci...

Le prêtre alluma un des cierges près de l'autel, puis fit un signe de croix avant de baisser sa tête pour prier. Quand, brusquement, la porte de l'église s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Le pieu vieil homme se retourna doucement, et vit un inconnu assez jeune, de la trentaine. Ils se regardèrent, et le prêtre comprit que l'autre homme était là pour se confesser. Alors, il se dirigea vers la petite cabine en bois, s'enferma dedans, et s'assit sur la chaise rudimentaire avant de prendre son chapelet.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'inconnu s'assit lui aussi, de l'autre côté de la fine couche en bois.

D'habitude, le prêtre aurait fermé les yeux pour écouter le pêcheur se confesser, mais celui ci...était étrange...Pas comme les autres.

Alors, le religieux leva son regard vers les petits trous percés près du visage de l'inconnu, et croisa deux grandes prunelles dorées.

Des yeux bien étranges...

-Allez-y mon fils, je vous écoute. »

-...Mon père, j'ai pêché. »

Le vieil homme sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son pêcheur n'était vraiment pas comme les autres. Il ferma ses yeux pour mieux l'écouter parler.

-Je ne sais pas s'il est bon de vous dire ce que j'ai fait en ces lieux... ? »

-Le seigneur purifie tous les pêcheurs...n'ayez crainte, mon fils. »

-Très bien...voilà. J'ai commis une faute...une faute charnelle, mon père. Avec...mon petit chaperon rouge... »

Le prêtre ouvrit ses yeux. La voix était...différente. Plus...suave...plus...rauque...Même sans le voir, il aurait juré que l'inconnu avait un sourire presque carnassier sur ses lèvres. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien, de plus en plus curieux par ce qu'il allait lui raconter.

-Il se promenait dans la forêt, seul...sans défense...mon petit chaperon rouge...Personne ne lui avait dit que, dans cette forêt où il se promenait innocemment, il y avait...Moi...Le grand méchant loup...

C'était une journée tranquille, mon père. Il faisait beau, tout était calme. Quand je l'ai entendu chanter...de sa jolie voix...pas trop aigu...pas trop grave non plus...J'étais intrigué, alors je suis allé voir. Et je l'ai vu.

Jamais je n'avais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, mon père...quelque chose d'aussi...tentateur... »

Le vieil homme cligna des yeux et jeta un coup d'œil vers la paroi où l'inconnu était assis. Par les petits trous, il pût remarquer que l'homme avait entrelacer ses doigts.

-Il était brun, mon petit chaperon rouge...et il avait deux grands yeux noisettes...pas d'un noisette ordinaire...c'était...à couper le souffle...et ses lèvres...si rouges...elles me semblaient si appétissantes...

Mon petit chaperon rouge ne se doutait de rien...le pauvre petit être...Si innocent...Il était si naïf...tellement naïf, que quand je suis sortit de ma cachette pour aller à sa rencontre, il n'a pas eut peur de moi...il ne s'est pas méfié...

Quoi que...Il a eut un léger mouvement de recul, craintif...Comme un petit animal apeuré...c'était...si attendrissant...Il m'a encore plus donné envie de lui... »

Et bien , pensa le prêtre, voilà bien une étrange façon de conter son pêcher...Mais il devait avouer que l'inconnu narrait vraiment bien son récit...Aussi, s'assit-il plus confortablement pour écouter la suite.

-Alors...je lui aie parlé. Je lui aie dit de jolie phrase, mon père...de très jolies phrase...et il a rosit, mon petit chaperon rouge...Il a détourné son regard...Il a mordu ses lèvres pour ne pas sourire de plaisir...il était timide...Et inconsciemment, me donnait encore plus envie de le..._croquer_...

Quand je l'ai jugé assez prêt, mon père, j'ai enfin pût le goûter. Je voulais y aller doucement, pour ne pas trop le brusquer...mais à peine avoir touché à ses lèvres fruitées, à peine avoir effleuré sa peau brûlante et douce...je n'ai pas pût me retenir...

Ses lèvres avaient un goût si exquis ! Je n'avais jamais eut l'occasion de toucher à un met aussi délicieux de toute ma pauvre vie...Si rare...Et son parfum...un vrai délice... »

Le prêtre ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Il pouvait presque ressentir les émotions de son pêcheur, et sentait que l'homme c'était mis à trembler.

Et l'inconnu aux yeux dorés continua son récit. Il lui décrivit la douceur de la peau de son petit chaperon rouge, comment il avait savouré tout son corps, comment il l'avait eut à lui...rien qu'à lui...l'espace d'un moment...d'un temps...éphémère...

-Mon petit chaperon rouge n'était qu'à moi...à personne d'autre...mais maintenant...c'est fini...je ne l'oublierais jamais, je pense...mais peut-être que dans...29 jours...il reviendra...

Peut être... »

L'inconnu finit sur ses paroles, et se tût.

Pendant un petit moment, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit dans le confessionnal. Puis, quand le prêtre jugea avoir assez méditer sur l'étrange récit de l'homme, il fit le signe de la croix.

-Le Seigneur de pardonne, mon fils. »

* * *

L'inconnu dévala les escaliers de l'église avec souplesse, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Remus Lupin ? Non...ce n'était pas lui qui se dirigeait vers une ruelle sombre pour y trouver le portoloin. Ce n'était pas non plus lui qui se lécha la lèvre pour essayer d'y recueillir encore la saveur de son petit chaperon rouge.

Lui c'était...

_**L'autre...**_


End file.
